Boston
by SokkaStyle
Summary: Beast Boy gets woken up in the middle of the night and is very suprised about the news he is about to recieve. BB/Rae


**First one shot and this is somewhat my first fan fic. I deleted my old ones because I wasn't going to finish them. I think I'm going to stick with one shots and two shots. Unless I'm really inspired! Anyway if anyone wants to become my beta because you see a lot of mistakes or you just want to be a beta, feel free to tell me. This is, if you want to know, a two shot.**

**I know Raven and Beast Boy may be a little OoC but just go with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song "Boston" by Augustana.**

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"Hey Raven. You said you wanted to see me?" asked the green titan while wiping sleep from his eyes.

The purple haired girl on the other side of the door replied, "Yes, I did Beast Boy." and then there was silence, to Raven it was not awkward; to Beast Boy, on the other hand, it was unbearable. "Please come in."

As Beast Boy walked in all that could be heard were the soft thumping of his shoes and the water coming from the turned over glass on the night stand in Ravens room.

"Why did you want to talk to me out of everybody?" Beast Boy wondered while sitting down on Ravens bed right nest to Raven, where no shards of glass were. , "I know we haven't gotten along very much in the past, why now?"

It's three in the morning and Beast Boy was slightly confused about why someone would need to talk to him at this time, much less Raven. When she turned around to look at him, he didn't care why she wanted to talk to him or why her room was destroyed, all he was focused on was the puffy red under her eyes.

"Raven, are you okay?" he asked calmly, but he didn't even need to ask, he already knew.

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
this world you must've crossed... you said..._

"Do I honestly look okay?" she tried to say in normal monotone, but he could hear her voice cracking slightly, having heightened senses and all.

"How should I reply to that?"

"I want you to tell me the truth."

"You'd look just fine if your eyes weren't so red," Beast Boy said truthfully.

"That wasn't exactly what I was going for, but I'll take it." Raven retorted while looking at the water falling out of the cup with envy, it could let water fall without care or something being broken.

The silence came back with a vengeance, being longer than before. For Beast Boy it couldn't get more awkward, he knew Raven had been crying; he just didn't know why.

"Why am I here Rae?"

"I don't think I can stand being a Titan anymore! I have done horrible things and I have tried to be good, but I don't think I can do it anymore! I was born evil and everyone in Jump City knows it!" yelled Raven, not caring who all could have possibly heard her.

"Well what can you do? I wish I could change who I was all the time, but I know I can't. Trust me, I've tried!" replied Beast Boy.

Raven stated, "How could you possibly know what I'm going through? You don't know! You don't even care! You don't wear the chains I do!"

"AND HOW COULD YOU KNOW THIS!" shouted Beast Boy, who had snapped, apparently Raven didn't know him either.

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said  
you don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,_

"Are you part demon, did you destroy the World? NO!" retorted Raven, as all the books in room started flying everywhere.

"So maybe I'm not part demon. Maybe I didn't destroy the World in which we live on. Yes, I haven't been or done any of those. I can, however, shift to any animal imaginable. I destroyed my whole world when I was a kid. I wasn't born green you know, I was…" started up Beast Boy while jumping off of the bed.

Raven interrupted, "I could have guessed that you weren't born green, only the Wicked Witch of the…"

"I was sick."

"You were sick? Sick of what?" question Raven.

"I had a rare disease back in Africa. My parents tried to save me, but I turned green, got super powers and my parents died because of it! How can you tell me I'm not as bad as you? We can't control what we don't know!" Beast Boy shouted, "Don't judge a book by its cover Rae, I may seem happy all the time, but that doesn't mean that I'm okay!"

"How could I know if you never told anybody?" Raven asked

"Maybe I'm like you, stubborn or I might not want anyone to look at me and think 'Oh poor little guy.' I don't want anyone's pity!"

"I'm sorry if I made you feel bad," Raven said, "But I need to leave. I can't take this city anymore!"

_Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
an open field,  
When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you  
you said..._

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said  
you don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,_

"Well then what are you going to do?" Beast boy questioned while sitting back on the bed

"I'm going to be leaving the Teen Titans," Raven said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Beast Boy jumped up from the bed again, even though he just sat down. "Where would you go?"

"I was thinking somewhere far away, yet in the United States still, so I might go to Boston, I heard that there is a lady there that can help me control my powers. It's a big city. I can start over there, use a holographic ring that Cyborg made and go under an alter ego. It wouldn't be that hard to do. Maybe dip into some of the Titan funds, after all a fifth of it is mine. I can finish high school, get a real job, and forget about this life!"

Beast Boy turned around. He couldn't take this anymore! He didn't want Raven to leave. He could feel his heart breaking and hot wet tears find their way down his cheek. He didn't know why he cared so much and he still didn't know why Raven chose to talk to him. He preferred it this was though.

_She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain...  
I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the summer; some snow would be nice... oh yeah,_

"What identity would you have?"

"I'm not going to tell you. I know you'll just come looking for me. And don't worry about my resignation. I went to the mayor and he was more than happy to give me one," Raven spoke softly.

"Then, how are you going to get the ring? I doubt Cyborg would just let you take one!"

"I already have one. I got it when he was downstairs working on his car." Raven answered in her normal monotone while picking up the suitcase on the floor, which Beast Boy didn't notice until now.

"Well, I can still get Robin to come and stop you." Beast Boy said, proud of himself for coming up with that.

"By the time that he gets here, I'll already be out of sight. I need to go now. Good-bye Beast Boy," Raven said calmly while fading through the walls before Beast Boy could even blink.

_Boston... where no one knows my name... yeah  
where no one knows my name...  
Where no one knows my name...  
Yeah Boston...  
Where no one knows my name._

**So, that's the first chapter. I'll probably post the second tomorrow or the day after that. Also, if anyone wants to be my beta, tell me. Comment and tell me what you think or what I should fix. Last thing, if anyone has an idea for a story that you want me to write, feel free to tell me.**


End file.
